


To Be A Parent

by Dreamweaving



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: Kiyotaka wants to have kids. But Madoka just keeps shooting him down. So he devises a plan--get her to look at cute baby stuff. How can she resist?





	To Be A Parent

"But isn't it cute?"

Madoka felt the distinct urge to smack her husband and she shot him an annoyed look. "That it is cute has absolutly nothing to do with anything."

Kiyotaka appeared to be pouting at her reaction as he held the blanket out a bit further, towards her. "But look, it has duckies on it." He paused to seize another. "And this one has bunnies. How can you resist the bunnies, Madoka?"

"Like this." She replied, snatching the baby blankets from his hands and dropping them back into the bin. "We're here for a new toaster. Not baby blankets. Just keep moving." She attempted to steer the cart around him but it was impossible in the tiny space between racks and bins and shelves.

And Kiyotaka seemed unwilling to give up so easilly. "It won't cause any harm to look." He pushed on, plucking an outfit from a hanger. "We're in no rush, afterall."

"Correction." Madoka replied. " **You're**  in no rush.  **I** , on the other hand, have a lot to do today."

"It's little footie-pajamas!" Kiyotaka gushed, pinching the toes of the outfit in delight as he ignored her. "That's so adorable! Just think, honey, our baby would never have cold feet in this!"

She responded by nudging him, warningly gentle yet firm, in the stomach with the cart. "We don't  _have_  a baby."

He grinned at her, grabbing the front of the cart with one hand, wary that she was getting irritated now. "Not yet, we don't. But I think you would make a wonderful mother, Madoka. And I practically raised Ayumu myself, so you know that I would make a good father."

She rammed her pointer finger into the tip of his nose, leaning forward on the cart some to do so. "Don't think I don't see what your up to, mister. Well you can just forget it! I won't be swayed into having children just by being shown some cute baby items."

He winced at her prodding and released the cart to rub the tip of his nose. "Aww, why don't you want kids? Kids are great! They fill their parent's lives with joy and cheer and love!"

"Do you even realize how much care a baby needs?" She asked, nudging him again, this time more firmly, with the cart. "They need to be fed and changed and bathed. And they need constant supervision. And they cry in the middle of the night and you  _have_  to get up and check on them. And there a million things that could go wrong if you look away for even a single second." With each problem she ticked off, she rammed him with the cart, getting increasingly more forceful. "We'd have to baby-proof the entire house! And I, for one, am not interested in going through all of that at the moment. I have a career."

Now clutching his stomach, Kiyotaka was smiling through the pain. "But what about the joy and cheer and love?"

She gave one more shove, this time not holding back, and knocked him aside so she could continue on her way through the isles, leaving him slumped over a rack of baby shirts. "I'm going to pick out a toaster. You can come along, or you can stay there. The choice is yours."


End file.
